The Master and his Maid
by janna17
Summary: This story is about Sakura being Sasuke's personal maid.She doesn't have a job and she really needs one. Sasuke is a playboy and Sakura can maybe be the one to change that.FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: there was once a girl named Sakura Haruno. She is a maid in a mansion. This mansion is owned by he Uchihas. They also own the most successful company in japan. They have a son named Sasuke Uchiha. He is high school. He is popular, good-looking and a total Playboy. Wonder what will happen if both Sakura and Sasuke live in the same roof and Sasuke makes Sakura as his Personal maid.

Prologue:

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 17 years old

Hobbies: bedding girls, playing basketball.

Features: handsome, well-toned body, tall

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 17 years old

Hobbies: Cleaning, reading books

Features: beautiful, sexy, flawless skin, tall

Chapter 1. The Meeting

The door of the uchiha mansion was opened and the a man with a suit welcomed her inside.

" you must be Sakura Haruno?" the man said.

"yes I am."Sakura said to the man.

"please sit down while waiting for Master fugaku and his wife" the man said. Then sakura sat down on the very comfy sofa. After some few minutes they heard footsteps coming down.

" Good morning" a beautiful woman said. She was about 37 or 38 years old.

" Good morning maam" the man said.

"Good morning madam" Sakura said while standing up.

"oh so you must be the new maid" The beautiful woman said.

" yes maam.. my name is sakura " sakura said.

"oh.. my name is Mikoto uchiha. Welcome! …please take your seat." Mikoto said.

Sakura sat down again while mikoto sat down, facing her.

" I'll say the rules on this house before yukito here will take you to your room" mikoto said smiling.

"okay" sakura said.

"the first thing is that I'm the wife of Fugaku uchiha. We have a son named Sasuke Uchiha. He's probably at school today, he's about your age. You'll be his personal maid. We have some other maids here to clean the house and help. Our son said that he needs his own maid. So I chose you. I trust you with everything on sasuke. Your room will be just beside sasuke's room. please be careful...he might molest you." Mikoto warning.

"yes madam" sakura said..

"no dear! Just call me mikoto" mikoto said kindly.

"yes mikoto-san" sakura said.

"yukito, please take sakura to her room"mikoto said to yukito

"yes maa m" yukito obeyed

"enjoy your stay here sakura." mikoto kindly said.

"i hope i will mikoto-san"sakura said

Yukito took sakura to her room.

"this is young master's room…you may come inside when you are told to do so." Yukito said.

"okay.. thank you yukito. Your really kind". Sakura said smiling.

"plese excuse me sakura". Yukito said.

"umm.. sure" sakura said.

Sakura then oponed her door and came inside. It was not big nor small. It was just the right size.

She arranged her things on the cabinet and drawer. She changed her clothes. She put on a blue tank top , white shorts and some high knee socks and some blue slippers. She tied her hair in a high ponytail. She looked really cute. Since her master was not home yet. She went outside to look around.

*FAST FORWARD*

night came and his master didn't came yet. She made some friends when she was looking around. She was one of the maids around the mansion. Her name was yuki. She was really kind.

Just then when she was thinking . she heard footsteps. She quickly went outside to check it and found a man with onyx eyes and black hair. She guessed that he was her master. He was really good-looking. He had his arms around a girl with red hair. She was pretty but she looked slutty with the way she dressed. He was looking at her.

"good evening master uchiha" sakura bowed at him.

"who are you?" sasuke said while eyeing her.. he was some kind of interested in her.

"I'm sakura haruno.. your new personal maid" sakura said.

"oh okay." Sasuke said.

"come to my room 10 pm sharp..okay?" sasuke said..

"yes young master". Sakura obeyed.

"oh and don't disturb us!" the girl with sasuke said.

"I'm karin btw. Sasuke's girlfriend" karin said.

They proceeded to sasuke's room while sakura went back inside her room again. She was vey nervous when she talked to sasuke.. she also wondered why he wants her in his room by 10 pm.. she just shrugged it off and alarmed her cellphone at 9:55 pm just so she remembers… then she gets her book and read all night.

TO BE CONTINUED! .....

this is my first story!! sorry for some wrong grammars!! wahahah...!! HOPED YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!! Okay I'll continue this chapter!! Welcome to chapter 2!!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Please give me some ideas for the next chapter!!

CHAPTER 2.

9:55, the alarm of sakura's phone alarmed. She closed the book that she was reading and placed it on the table beside her bed. She turned off the alarm and went straight ahead to Sasuke's room. She looked at the clock and it said it was 9:59. She knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Come in" a husky voice said.

She opened he door slightly only to find sasuke wrapped in a towel. It showed his sexy abs.

"S-sorry to disturb you sa-sasuke-sama. B-But you said that I should come here." Sakura stuttered.

"come on in" sasuke said.

Sakura went inside and sasuke sat on the side of his bed. sakura just stood there. Sasuke smirked.

"Close the door" sasuke ordered

"Of course" sakura said while closing the door.

"Come here" sasuke said in a commanding voice.

Sakura walked to his bed and met him.

"Sit down" sasuke said while sakura sat down on the bed but not too near him.

"I'll just say some things to you since you're my personal maid." Sasuke said eyeing her again.

"Its just simple, just do what I told you to do." Sasuke said.

"Yes sasuke-sama" sakura said.

"now dress me" sasuke said smirking.

"h..hu..huh?" sakura stuttered

"I don't like repeating my self. Now DRESS ME!" sasuke almost shouted.

Sakura went to get some shirt, shorts and boxers. She dressed sasuke but sasuke only put the boxers himself.

"is that all sasuke-sama?" sakura bowed.

" no… now tell about yourself." Sasuke said.

"well..i'm sakura haruno. I'm 17 yrs old . I like reading books and cleaning." Sakura said.

"do you have any boyfriend?" sasuke asked in a curious tone.

"no sir" Sakura said truthfully.

"but have you had one?" sasuke asked again.

"I think that's a little personal sasuke-sama" sakura said.

"I don't care. Just answer the question!" sasuke said.

" no. I didn't have any boyfriend before." Sakura said .she was a little scared.

"okay.. are you still a virgin?" sasuke said smirking.

"w..wh..what?" sakura was shocked!

"I just asked you a question!!!"

"yes sir" sakura blushed while saying this. Sasuke smirked.

"okay that's all. You may go back to your room"

"yes sasuke-sama"

"_what the hell was that about?"_ Sakura said in her mind. As she was about to close the door.

"sakura!" sasuke called.

"yes sasuke-sama?"

"I would like to say one more thing" sasuke said while walking up to her. He grab her arm and put his lips near her ear. And said…

"be careful" in a husky tone.

"o..okayy sasuke-s..sama" sakura nearly fainted.

"hn" saske simply said.

Sakura went inside her room immediately and lay on her bed. She was really confused. She just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to change and to brush her teeth. hen she got to her bed and sleep. She forgot to lock her door. In midnight, sasuke went inside her room and sat on her bed near sakura. He looked on her face and said..

"this will be very interesting.." eyeing her body and face.

Sasuke went outside and closed the door. He went back in his room to get some sleep.

To be continued!!

Wah! Tell me whatcha think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaayy!! Thaanks guyss!!!^.^

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Hhehe… I really like to make stories!!

Morning came and Sakura woke up. She looked at the clock and it said 6:32. she still had time before sasuke goes to school, so she took a bath and she wore a red shirt that said " I RULE!" and some Capri and slippers. She tied her hair in a messy bun. She went downstairs to find the uchiha family having breakfast.

"good morning mikoto-san, fugaku-sama and sasuke-sama" sakura greeted the m.

"good morning sakura!" mikoto cheerfully greeted her back.

"morning" sasuke said to her.

Fugaku didn't reply since he was busy reading the newspaper.

"mom dad, I gotta go." Sasuke said.

"okay son. Be careful!" mikoto said.

"bye" fugaku said.

Sasuke said" see you later" as he passed sakura. He also winked at her.

" goodbye sasuke-sama" sakura bid.

"sakura come on and have breakfast" mikoto invited her.

"I'd love to but I'll just wait till you finish. I forgot something in my room." Sakura said.

Sakura wet back inside her room. She didn't want to eat breakfast with mikoto and fugaku. It's embarrassing. She's only a maid there. She kept thinking about Sasuke all the time. After that she came back downstairs and found no one eating. She read the paper that was in a plat and it said..

Sakura,

Eat your breackfast! Oh and please give your mobile number to sasuke. Just incase. Fugaku and I will be going on a business trip so I'll trust you with sasuke. We will be back in 2 months.

Well enjoy!

Mikoto Uchiha.

Sakura ate her breakfast and went outside for a walk. She looked around the neighbourhood. Other houses were really big! Like the uchiha mansion. She saw a girl cleaning outside a big white house. It was just beside sasuke's house. She went to the girl to make friends. The girl had brown eyes and brown hair tied in two buns.

"hi! I'm sakura haruno! Sorry for disturbing you but I'd really like to make new friends here, since I'm new." Sakura said while waving in the first word.

"oh! Hello! I'm tenten! And sure I would love to be your friend. I'm here working as the personal maid of neji hyuuga. He's in school now. I was bored so I cleaned outside." Tenten said.

"oh well! I am also working as the personal of sasuke uchiha. He's also in school right now so I took a walk. "sakura said to tenten.

"oh looks like I gotta go. It's nice meeting you sakura. Can I have your phone number? I'll give you mine." Tenten said.

"oh sure!... here" as she handed her phone so tenten could type her number in. so did sakura.

"bye. See you around sakura!" tenten waved.

"see you around too!" sakura went back inside the uchiha mansion and was really happy tha she made a new friend! And a kind one too!

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Wahh I know it's short!! But I'll make the next chapter long.!

I'm having a hard time making it.! Please give me ideas!!

Theary15 - I'll try ;)

Sakurablossom34 - aww.. tnx

Xhyperanimefreakx – it's hard! Please give me some ideas so I can update soon!

Snorkabuziaczek – hehehe .keep reading! :D

LeRouge The Rouge - wahah! Yeah.

TwilghtBlade538 - THANK YOUU!!

Rose Tiger - TNX!!


End file.
